1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for forming an automotive seat and in particular to an apparatus for manufacturing a seat by bonding a foam cushion member to a top cover member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, is illustrative of a finished seat for automobile (A) which is formed by bonding a foam cushion member (b) (made of urethane foam, for example) with a recess formed centrally of its upper surface, to a top cover member (a). In order to produce such automotive seat (A), it has been a common step, as shown in FIG. 2, in a conventional seat forming apparatus that the top cover member (a) is turned upside down and placed on a lower die (21) provided on a base (26), the cushion member(b) is removably secured to an upper die (22) disposed above the lower die (21), then an adhesive is applied to either or both of the top cover member (a) and cushion member (b), where appropriate, and thereafter while lowering and pressing the upper die (22) against the lower die (21), the cushion member (b) is pressed and bonded to the top cover member (a).
However, the conventional apparatus of this type has a drawback in that bonding is not effected between the side walls of the cushion member (b) and the side lateral portions (a2) of the top cover member (a) while completed is bonding between the upper surface of the cushion member (b) and the central seating portion (a1) of the top cover member (a), with the result that it requires an additional process, whether it be made manually or otherwise, for bonding the side lateral portions (a2) to the associated walls of the cushion member (b) and consequently after bonding, there are created some slack areas in the top cover member (a).
To avoid the foregoing drawback, such apparatus as shown in FIG. 3 has been proposed, which has a lower die (23) with a hollow portion (23a) formed therein for accomdating a work, namely, the top cover and cushion members (a,b). With this apparatus, the top cover member (a) is affixed over the cushion member (b) such that it covers the four side walls as well as top wall of the cushion member (b) where an adhesive has been applied, and those prepared members (a)(b) are accomodated within the hollow portion (23a) of the lower die (23). In operation, upon lowering and pressing an upper die (24) against the lower die (23), a pressure is given to the central seating portion (a1) of the top cover member (a) so that, bonded are the central seating portion (a1) and the side lateral portions (a2) of the top cover member (a), respectively, to the top surface and the four side walls of the cushion member (b).
However, the above-mentioned second conventional apparatus is found disadvantageous in that it is only applicable to a top cover member having more than 100% expandable property in the case of the cushion member (b), as seen in FIG. 3, having uneven top surfaces and thus the top cover member (a) having to be bonded fully to the cushion member in conformity with such uneven top surfaces thereof.
In FIG. 1, reference character (c) denotes a frame made of a metal or rigid plastics, on which frame there is porvided a support member (e) such as a metallic spring for receiving the cushion member (b) thereupon. The ends of the top cover member (a) are fixedly secured to the frame (c) by means of a fixing member such as a hog ring.